


14. Fairy Lights

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Domestic, Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale decorates the house. Crowley helps him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	14. Fairy Lights

“For Satan’s sake, what did you do to our house?“ Crowley asked upon returning home in the evening and seeing the new decoration.

“What are you talking about, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, like he genuinely had no idea, and Crowley rolled his eyes behind the dark glasses that he hadn’t yet taken off.

“What could I possibly be talking about?” he asked sarcastically. “I don’t know. Maybe about the fact that the entire cottage is practically glowing?”

“Ah, that,” the angel beamed at him. “That is called Christmas decoration. It helps the spirit, you grumpy serpent,” he explained playfully.

“The spirit?” Crowley arched his eyebrow. “Really, angel?”

“Yes, the Christmas spirit,” Aziraphale confirmed.

“So you wrapped the entire cottage in tiny lights for the sake of Christmas,” Crowley summed things up.

“Exactly, I did. Fairy lights. What is wrong with it?” Aziraphale asked, now becoming conscious of his decision.

“Nothing, just... It seems a bit over the top to be honest, angel,” he finally admitted. “Especially the reindeer in the garden,” the demon made a face.

“Oh,” Aziraphale looked so sad all of a sudden, like a kid robbed of their lollipop. “You hate it,” he said. It wasn’t a question, he just stated the obvious.

“No, angel,” he made a few steps towards the upset celestial. “Aziraphale, look at me. It’s not that I hate it... It’s just... how did you even come up with that idea?” he asked instead of trying to comfort him with something not really genuine. Crowley hated all of it. The only thing that made him hate it just a tiny bit less was the fact that Aziraphale did it. But even that only helped a tiny, tiny bit.

“I read about it in a magazine,” he said. “People do it. They even have competitions about the most decorated house.”

“Isn’t that an American thing, though?” Crowley asked. He distantly remembered hearing a few times about such competitions being a thing but he had never seen any sort of this tasteless, hideous monstrosity with his own eyes, let alone where they lived.

“Yes, it originated in the United States but now it is spread worldwide. Perhaps not exactly with the same intensity, but it certainly exists in the UK as well as in other European countries.

“Err, hmm, okay,” Crowley reacted, clearly a bit at a loss for words.

“Maybe I should take it all off,” Aziraphale muttered.

“No, that would be a waste of work. How did you even get all those fairy lights on the roof by yourself and so quickly?”

“Just a few frivolous miracles,” the angel said and Crowley laughed softly.

“I was thinking that we could perform a few more of those and tone it down a bit, what do you think? The intent to decorate is good, it’s just a bit too much. You don’t need to win a competition, angel...”

“I suppose you’re right,” Aziraphale agreed.

The two beings went outside together and Crowley looked around.

“No reindeers, Santas or anything of that sort,” he said firmly and watched with satisfaction as Aziraphale made them disappear. He himself gestured towards the roof and all the fairy lights shining bright white changed their light into more pleasant yellow. Then he gestured a second time and a good half of them disappeared entirely. With a third wave, the lights were rearranged so that there wouldn’t be awkward gaps between them.

Each of them did a few more miracles and the cottage was soon decorated with less prompts but more taste.

“Better, isn’t it?” Crowley asked when they were done.

“I’d say so too, dear,” Aziraphale smiled in response. “Thank you for the help.”


End file.
